


It’s just thinning

by Samcoolington



Series: Blocky's Random Brunch [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Rupert thinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington
Summary: The Toppats and the Government are at war and Blocky finds himself fighting Rupert until he makes a shocking discovery…
Series: Blocky's Random Brunch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133969
Kudos: 6





	It’s just thinning

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post Completing the Mission I guess(?), this is more of a shitpost but I put effort into it so I don’t know what I would call it?? I don’t know man, Stickmintwt is having a war over Rupert’s fucking hair so I’mma throw in my two cents right now. Rupert is thinning, no contest, it’s the funniest shit >:D

Well this was a surprise. Out of nowhere, the Government somehow infiltrated the Airship, while it was airborne mind you, with an entire army. Clan members were dying left and right, the higher ups locked themselves in the cockpit to keep control of the Airship, and here I was, hiding in a corner, hoping no one would find me. The sounds of constant gunfire were not helping my anxiety in the slightest so I looked around to see if I could escape to a quieter room. When I noticed an opened door, I made a mad dash for it, avoiding gunfire and Government soldiers.

I ran into the room, shut the door, and sighed. “Thank god I’m still alive.” I hear a gun cock behind me. “Think again pal.” I quickly turned around and noticed a Government soldier standing right behind me, assault rifle pointed right at me as well. Without thinking, I jumped out of the way just before he fired at the door. I threw my tophat at him then knocked the gun out of his hands while he was distracted and pinned him to the wall. “Haha! Take that Government!” I yelled at him. 

“Heh, you’re not half bad kid…” He says before kicking me in the crouch, causing me to fall to the floor in pain. He quickly swipes up his gun and points it right back on me. “But you still have a lot to learn.” Growling, I roll out of the way then sweep kick him to the ground, causing his hat to fall off his head, revealing that he was balding. “Ah!” The soldier said as he scrambled to put it back on quickly. “You didn’t see a damn thing, you hear me!?” I just stood there confused, what was he on about?

“Saw what? All I saw was your hair.” I said honestly. The soldier just stood there surprised. “Wait you mean you didn’t see this?” He pulled off his hat once again, showing that he was just balding. “No I did, what about it?” I answered. “My hair is thinning you block head!! How are you not laughing!?” He yelled at me. “Okay first off, rude, and second, is thinning suppose to be funny or something because most, if not all the people I’ve met are bald so I don’t see what’s so funny.”

His eyes widened in disbelief, has no one ever said what I said? “I don’t… I can’t believe what I just heard. Someone that didn’t laugh when they saw my hair… And it was a Toppat member no less too!.” Hearing that just made me feel bad for him, I can’t imagine how many people laughed at his hair, which again makes no sense to me since most of us are bald! “If people honestly laughed at you thinning, then something is wrong with our society.” He nodded. “I agree. I thought people wouldn’t care but nope! I get bald jokes wherever I go! It’s so annoying but at least it’s nice that you didn’t laugh. Thanks.” He smiled at me and I smiled back. “No problem uh…” I just realized I never got his name.

“It’s Rupert Price. What’s yours?” I went over to pick up my discarded hat and put it back on my head. “Just call me Blocky.” Rupert nodded. “Nice to meet you Blocky but unfortunately I have to kill any Toppat I see, nothing personal kid.” He raised his gun at me once again, not a single ounce of sympathy showed on his face, amazing how he can pull that off if you ask me. Before he shot his gun, Burt slammed the door open, squishing Rupert against it. “That’s the last time I stay in the communications room- Blocky? What are you doing here?” I shrugged. “I don’t know just hiding from that guy you just squished against the door.”

Burt opened the door slightly to see Rupert fall to the side, must have knocked him out good. “Oh that guy. Well come on, the Government retreated and we’re holding funerals for our fallen comrades.” I walked over to Rupert and picked up his body. “What do we do about this guy?” I asked holding him up. “Mm, just throw him overboard and hurry up.” Burt walked away, leaving me along with Rupert. I didn’t wanna kill him, especially since he finally found someone who didn’t laugh about his hair. “I got an idea.”

I snuck Rupert’s body over to an escape pod, put him in it, typed some coordinates and sent him off. “Hopefully he’ll be okay in there.” I said to myself. A few hours later, Rupert was back at the Government base, completely unsure how he got back. All he could remember was almost ending Blocky’s life, then a door slammed into his face, and now he’s back here. He shrugged to myself.

“Maybe that block head ain’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. If we're being serious for a second, I have no issues with Rupert thinning or having hair. I just love the bald jokes that come out of it, that’s all really. Anyways, stay tuned for the next one!
> 
> I make art on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepless.inc/) if you wanna see what [Blocky](https://www.instagram.com/p/CItryECpF1M/) looks like and some of my other stuff too
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sleeplessinc) account if you wanna  
> support my art and fanfics  
> 


End file.
